It's Start With
by Arakai Raisa Devian
Summary: Itachi pindah ke rumah barunya, dan dia dikasih setoples keripik singkong sama Sasuke. "Sasukee! Asem kamu! Pedes tauu!" Lah kok? "ITACHI KENAPA GAK BILANG KALO INI PEDES!" Penasaran! Gaje! RnR please!


**Halo minna! Ini adalah story amburadul pertama saya. Jangan protes kalo jelek :P *dilempar batok*.**

Ara: Sasuke! Ganti baju jadi kaos biru! Kaos item yang elu pake itu spesial gue siapin buat kakak elu!

Sasu: Protes mulu! Yang penting gue pake kaos, kan!

Ita: Woi! Author PA! Kaos birunya kekecilan, tau!

Ara: LAH ITU SALAH SASUKE!

Sasu: Gue salah apa?

Ara: *sweatdropped*

Mina: ARA! MANA JAKET ADIDAS GUE?!

Ara: Kan elu jadi guru di chapter ini! Minato no baka!

Mina: oh iya, ya! Kok gue ngedadak bego, ya?

Kushi: Oh my husband! Jangan ngaku-ngaku bego, dong! Kalo my husband PA, berarti author FanFic ini jauh lebih bego, dong!

Ara: *ngedeathglare Kushina* Kurang ajar, lu! Udah najong, PA, mana pake kurang ajar, lagi! Udah! Kalian berdua tunggu di sini, ntar giliran Minato shooting! PUAS?!

MinaKushi: lu ngomong apa?

Ara: *sweatdropped*

Shuichi Akai (?): Udah, udah! Diem aja, ngapa?

Sera Masumi (?): Iya tuh! Abang gue bener! Mending mulai shooting aja!

Sasu: Iya, tuh Ara! Jangan pake nyalahin gue segala, ngapa?!

Ita: Kan elu emang salah dasar adek! Balikin baju gue! *tsukuyomi mode*

Sasu: Iya, deh!

Sasuke dan Itachi pun tukeran baju di ruang ganti baju.

Yugi: Jah, gue mesti siap-siap.

Shisu: Siap-siap apa, Yugito?

Yugi: Ah, kalo gue kasih tau ntar readers pada tau.

Shisu: Oh! Siap-siap makan, ya? *tuh tau!*

Yugi: *nahan marah* Bukan! Siap-siap kecelakaan!

Shinichi Kudo (?): Shiho! Siapkan P3K! Yugito bilang ada adegan kecelakaan! *dideathglare Yugito*

Shiho Miyano (?!): Udah! APTX 4869-nya juga udah siap! *dilempar sendal sama Shinichi*

Yugi: Shinichi no BAKA! *ngejitak Shinichi*

Shinichi: Apa salah gue?!

Yugi: (bisik-bisik) Gue Cuma ngibul ke Shisui! Ah! Lu!

Shinichi: Apa salahnya gue suruh Shiho nyiapin P3K?

Yugi: (inner) bener juga.

Shiho: Emangnya Ara nyuruh, ya?

Shinichi: Enggak. Soalnya Yugito bilang 'siap-siap kecelakaan'. Jadi, daripada ntar repot, mending disiapin. Lagian, mau kecelakaan kok bilang-bilang, sih?!

Yugi: *sweatdropped*

Suara mesin Porsche tiba-tiba terdengar. Lalu pintu gedung tempat shooting terbuka lebar. Yang ngebuka adalah cowok berambut perak, diikuti cewek berambut hitam panjang, cewek berambut panjang blonde platina, cewek berambut pendek dengan tato di bawah mata kirinya, cowok berkacamata hitam, cowok 'negro' berambut cokelat, dan cowok kerempeng berkacamata.

Gin (WHAT?!): Hah! Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian, wahai Shuichi Akai, Sera Masumi, Shinichi Kudo, dan Sherry! Chianti! Korn! Tembak mereka!

Chianti: Gak bisa, Gin! Sniper gue, Korn, sama sniper bekas Calvados lagi dipajang di museum senjata!

Korn: Benar! Padahal aku ingin menembak!

Gin: *sweatdropped*

Ara: Woi! Gue mintanya Akai, Sera, Shinichi, sama Shiho aja yang kesini buat jadi kru gue! Kenapa anggota BO malah ikutan, sih?!

Gin: Trus lo ngusir? Fine! Chianti, Vodka, Korn, Vermouth, Bourbon, Kier! Ayo kabur!

Gin dkk. pun kabur

Ara pun ngebagiin tugas.

Ara: Shinichi, lo jadi kameraman. Sera jadi bagian belanja sama nyewa-nyewa apalah. Akai jadi sutradara, sama Shiho bagian P3K.

AkaiSeraShinichiShiho: Baik! (tumben nurut *gampared*)

Mina: Trus elu ngapain?

Ara: Yah, gue mah nonton aja!

Pintu gedung tempat shooting pun kedobrak.

Shido Kyoichi (?): Hah, maap gue telat. Habis jadi pemeran utama iklan mobil, sih!

Ara: Harusnya kan MTB!

Shido Kyoichi: Kali-kali, lah! Lagian MTB gue lagi diservis di Zetsu. *?*

Ita: APA?! Shido! Gila aja! Ntar MTB-mu dimakan, tauk!

Shido Kyoichi: Cih! Bukan 'SAMA ZETSU' di servisnya. Tapi diservis di 'ZETSU AUTOSHOP'. Yang punya autoshopnya bukan ZETSU!

Ita: emang lu bilang apa?

Shido Kyoichi: *sweatdropped*

Shuichi Akai: Heh, Itachi! Jangan mancing keributan, dong!

Ita: Protes mulu! Mulut-mulut punya gue ya terserah yang punya dong!

Shuichi Akai: *berusaha menjaga image cool* Bukan itu! Maksudnya, bentar lagi kamu shooting! Harusnya kamu hafalin dialognya, kek!

Mina: Heh, orang yang Cuma jadi kru lebih baik diem aja!

Kushi: Betul itu!

Shuichi Akai: *ngedeathglare MinaKushiIta pake tatapannya yang tajam (plus ngeriin buat orang yang takut ama dia)*

Hening.

Ara: Oke, Shido, kamu jadi narator, ya!

Shido Kyoichi: Siap!

Shinichi: Oke, karena semua siap, untuk Ara, siapa yang mimpin doa?

Ara: Umm …, *ngeliatin muka yang lain* AH! MINATO!

Mina: (inner) Sialan!

Ara: Ayo Minato!

Mina: Baiklah, sebelum shooting mari berdoa terlebih dahulu. Berdoa mulai!

Udah lima menit berdoa di sini, tapi Minato belom ngasih aba-aba selesai.

SeraSasuIta: (inner) lama bener!

Ara: (inner) nyesel gue milih dia.

10 menit kemudian …

Mina: *nyengir kejam (lah kok?!)* selesai.

Semua kecuali Mina: LAMA AMAAAAATTTT!

Ara: Udahlah! Daripada tambah kelamaan, mending langsung shooting aja!

**Title: It's Start With …**

**Author : Arakai Raisa Devian**

**Disclaimer : Masashi ****Kishimoto (sama Aoyama Gosho dan Toshihiro Fujiwara-nya juga. Tapi tokoh-tokoh buatan Aoyama-san sama Toshihiro-san Cuma jadi kru yang ngeramein doang, sih!)**

**Genre : General**

**Pair : Itachi U./ Sasuke U.**

**Summary : Itachi pindah ke rumah barunya, dan dia ****dikasih ****setoples**** keripik singkong**** sama Sas****uke. 'Sasukee! Asem kamu! Pede****s tauu!' Lah kok? 'ITACHI KENAPA GAK BILANG KALO INI ****PEDES?!' Penasaran! Gaje! RnR please!**

**WARNING : Gaje! Abal! Jangan protes kalo judulnya ga nyambung!**

"bla bla bla" : ngomong

_bla bla …_ : dalem hati

**bla bla bla … **: ntar tau ndiri lah! *dibabuk*

"_bla bla bla …_" : omongan lawan bicara di telepon

Bla bla bla … : bacot dari berbagai makhluk yang ada di studio kecuali makhluk halus (kan kita gak tau si makhluk halus ngebacot apa. Bener kan?! *dilempar sendal sama pocong **LAH?!***)

'Bla bla bla …' isi dari SMS or e-mail.

- ^v^ -

Itachi Uchiha: 17 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha: 12 tahun

Yugito Nii: 17 tahun

Shisui Uchiha: 17 tahun

Yahiko: 17 tahun

Haku: 17 tahun

Konan: 17 tahun

- ^v^ -

**It's Start With … Chapter 1: Keripik Singkong Sasuke?!**

- ^0^ -

"Sasuke, kamu yakin mau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Itachi. Hari ini dia akan pindah ke rumah barunya yang beda satu blok sama rumah Sasuke.

"Iya! Bakaaniki-ku yang bawel setengah mati, kau sudah menanyakan ini BERKALI-KALI hari ini!" jawab Sasuke judes.

"Oke!" Itachi terlihat girang.

**Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Aku adalah siswa Konoha High School, kelas 2A. Aku adalah keturunan konglomerat Uchiha. Ayahku adalah Fugaku Uchiha, dan ibuku adalah Mikoto Uchiha. Aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak dua minggu lalu, aku disuruh menemani adikku untuk tinggal di rumahnya, sampai rumahku selesai dibangun.**

"Aniki! Tadi ribut, trus ngelamun. Aku bawain keripik singkong, ya!" Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur. _Biar kesenengan Itachi batal, aku kasih ekstra bonus, deh!_

Itachi pun memindahkan dua koper segede gaban, tiga ransel (dua di antaranya kosong), serta dua tas berisi laptop dan macbook miliknya ke mobilnya yang mewah bin mahal, yaitu BMW 760 Li yang all new abis. Urusan koper sih dimasukin ke bagasi. (Gila! Perasaan Uchiha itu kere abis, deh?! – Kushina – *gampared by Fugaku yang tiba-tiba datang*)

Nah sekarang, apa yang Sasuke lakukan di dapur?

Sasuke mengeluarkan toples besar dari lemari perkakas dapur, lalu mengeluarkan sekarung keripik singkong polosan yang udah digoreng sama pedagangnya (Bacot bener ni naskah! Capek bacanya! – Shido –). Lalu dia memasukkan sebagian dari sekarung keripik singkong ke toples, sampe nyaris penuh. Abis itu, dia memasukkan dua sendok makan garam, dua sendok teh gula pasir, dan setengah botol kecil bubuk cabe (botol 350 ml ituloh!) sambil tertawa miris. Lalu dia menutup toplesnya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan keras.

_Itachi kan benci pedes. Hehehe …. _Batin Sasuke sambil tertawa kejam. (Ckckck …. Kasian kakakmu! – Sera –)

Sasuke pun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa toples itu. Lalu dia melihat iPhone 5 dan iPad 3 lagi dicharge di ruang tamu rumahnya.

_Ckckck …. Dasar! Emang gak akan pernah salah aku sebut Itachi sebagai bakaaniki. Gadget kesayangan dibawa. Eh, giliran dua gadget penting malah ditinggal! _Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke nyuekin kedua gadget itu dan berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Di sana terlihat BMW 760 Li dan Itachi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Bakaaniki! Ini keripikmu!" kata Sasuke sambil ngetok-ngetok jendela kursi supir mobil hitam mengilap itu. Jendelanya pun terbuka oleh power window.

"Ok! Arigatou otouto!" Itachi mengambil toples berisi keripik singkong.

"Oh iya. iPhone sama iPad-mu mana?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura gak tau.

"WHAT?!" Itachi buru-buru membuka pintu mobil. "JAGA MOBILKU!" Itachi berlari rusuh ke dalam rumah Sasuke, bahkan tanpa menutup pintunya.

"Dasar bakaaniki!" gumam Sasuke.

Gak lama kemudian, Itachi datang dengan iPhone di sakunya, iPad di tangan kirinya, serta charger dari kedua gadget itu di tangan kanannya.

"Arigatou Sasuke! Nah, udah waktunya aku pergi. Jangan sampe hari minggu kesayanganku ini habis dipake ngurusin pindahan. Sayonara!" mobil Itachi menjauh dari rumah Sasuke.

"Huh, gimana reaksinya, ya? Ah, sudahlah! Peduli amat!" Sasuke pun menutup pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke rumahnya yang mewahnya 30% dari istana termewah di dunia.

**Aku pun mengemudikan mobilku dari rumah otouto-ku di blok R ke jalan utama kompleks ini, lalu membelokkannya ke arah blok S. Aku memperhatikan toples**** berisi**** keripik singkong dari Sasuke****. Kayaknya enak, deh.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi sampai ke rumahnya. Terlihat beberapa orang sewaan orang tuanya sedang mondar-mandir untuk 'merakit' furniture besar di rumahnya.

"Kuso! Jadi belom selesai, ya? Okelah, aku ngemil dulu!" gumam Itachi.

Itachi membuka toplesnya dan mencomot satu. Tiba-tiba ….

"PUAH! Mi …, minum!" Itachi mengambil botol air minum kemasan yang selalu tersedia di mobilnya.

Setelah minum ….

Drrt! Drrt! **Oh,**** iPhone-ku bergetar. Itu SMS, dari contact bernama 'Sasuke Uchiha My Otouto Who Look Likes Chicken's Butt LOL' **(Haelah panjang bener! Bacot! – Shido –)

'Aniki, rasa keripiknya enak, kan?'

GUBRAK! Itachi pun serasa mau berubah jadi Kyubi (Lah kok?!) membaca SMS gila itu.

_Dasar otouto sialan! _Rutuk Itachi dalam hati.

Selama setengah jam (Aslinya nggak tepat! – Shuichi Akai –) (Woi! Ceritanya lu nyiksa gue dengan nyuruh gue megang kamera setengah jam tanpa goyang, gitu?! – Shinichi –) dari sekarang sampai proses 'beres-beres rumah' yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang sewaan om Fugaku dan tante Mikoto selesai, Itachi menghabiskan waktu dengan ngebacot-ria bareng Deidara, Tobi, dan Sasori yang kebetulan sama-sama online di chat box grup facebook Akatsuki.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetok-ngetok jendela supir BMW 760 Li dengan transmisi triptonic berwarna hitam legam yang mengilap plus di belakangnya dikasih spoiler (BACOT! – Shido – *dengan judesnya*). Itachi membuka jendelanya dengan power window (Namanya juga BMW 760 Li keluaran terbaru! Emangnya Porsche 356A-nya Gin, apa?! – Shuichi Akai –) (*Gin datang ke studio* Sialan lu dasar mantan anggota! – Gin –).

"Itachi-san, semua furniture-nya sudah disusun sesuai perintah Fugaku-sama. Anda akan saya antar keliling rumah ini." Kata salah satu orang sewaan Fugaku Uchiha.

"Baiklah, tapi saya mau parkir dulu di garasi."

"Silakan."

Itachi pun memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam gerbang rumah yang emang udah dibuka (BACOT! – Shido –), dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Di garasi sudah ada mobil Toyota FT86 hitam mengilap yang sedikit lebih ceper dari aslinya plus dikasih spoiler yang lebih keren dari 760 Li-nya, yang udah parkir dengan damai (PIP alias Parking in Peace, ya? Sekalian aja RIP alias REST IN PEACE! – Minato – *geplaked by all crew*). Toyota FT86 dan rumah yang super-duper-extra-ultimate mewah (kurang lebih mewahnya semewah 40% dari istana termewah sedunia) itu adalah hadiah dari Fugaku karena Itachi selalu mendapat prestasi terbaik setiap tahun.

Setengah jam setelah orang sewaan Fugaku jadi 'tour guide' untuk rumah ini (plus ngebacot tentang merk dari SEMUA furniture yang ada di rumah itu), Itachi pun akhirnya bisa nyantai di kamarnya yang mewah.

**Oh iya! Aku ingat sesuatu!**

Itachi pun mengambil iPhone-nya dan mengirim SMS singkat ke Shisui yang berisi 'Shisu, besok mau keripik singkong?'. Tiga menit kemudian, Shisui membalasnya.

Shisui: 'Mau! Tempatnya di mana?'

Itachi: 'Di kelas, lah! Ntar sebelum bel masuk, kamu makan ntu keripik! Kalo ga abis, ntar pas jam istirahat, abisin sama yang lain di kafetarianya mbah Danzo ama mbok Koharu.'

Shisui nggak bales lagi. Oke, akhirnya malam pun tiba. Itachi pun tertidur dengan tenang karena ada yang mau membantunya mencegah keripik singkong itu menjadi makanan yang mubazir (BACOT ABIS! – Shido –) (Si Itachi emang ngerti MUBAZIR gitu?! – Kushina –).

Keesokan paginya ….

"Itachi! Mana kripiknya?!" Shisui langsung mencegat Itachi.

"Iye temee! Kan aku udah janji!" Itachi mengeluarkan setoples yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari toples yang dikasih Sasuke, yang berisi keripik singkong.

"Itachi, kamu bawa apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Keripik."

"Keripik apa?"

"Keripik hiu! Puas?!" jawab Itachi dengan jengkel setengah mati.

GLEKH! Kisame menelan ludah. "I, Itachi …, kau …, kau memakan TEMANKU, ya?! Takkan kumaafkan!" geram Kisame.

"Heh, hiu! Emangnya gue suka ikan, apa?! Ini tuh KERIPIK SINGKONG!" teriak Itachi garang.

"Tumben garang." ceplos Konan.

"Trus?" sahut Itachi dengan coolnya. Image coolnya ternyata kembali dengan sekejap.

"Yang mau protes kan aku. Jadi suka-suka aku, dong!" sahut Konan santai.

"Kripik singkong, ya? Mau, dong!" Yahiko dan Haku ikut-ikutan Shisui. Tak lama, seisi kelas mulai ikut-ikutan makanin kripik singkongnya Itachi.

**Aku nggak habis pikir. Apa enaknya makanan pedas? Itu hanya menambah resiko kalau 'kau-akan-sakit-perut-hari-ini' setelah berbagai hal yang dilakukan. Mending makan sushi pake shoyu ama wasabi!**

"Ohayou minna-san!" Yugito masuk kelas. Dia melihat bangku Shisui yang penuh karena dikerubutin, lalu Itachi yang dari mukanya udah keliatan kalo dia lagi enek.

"Krauk! Krauk! Krauk!"

"Hei, Itachi, kok muka kamu kayak yang enek, sih?" tanya Yugito.

"Daripada itu, kamu suka kripik singkong, kan?" tanya Shisui sambil terus comotin kripik singkong. Dia dan para pemakan-kripik-singkong-dari-Itachi itu jadi keliatan serakus si gendut Choji kalo lagi makan chiki *Ara dan Shido pun remuk gara-gara nikudan sensha-nya Choji.*.

"Wah! Ada kripik singkong, ya? Punya siapa?" tanya Yugito antusias. Dia memang suka kripik singkong.

"Itachi." Jawab Kisame yang juga enek.

"Itachi, minta yaaa!" Pinta Yugito dengan memelas (plus pake acara ngedip-ngedipin mata dengan ganjen-nya ituloh! *gampared*).

Kriiing!

"Jah, bel." Gerutu Yugito.

"Makanya dateng pagi kayak gue, dong!" Yahiko membusungkan dada, sementara Yugito manyun.

"Ntar jam istirahat kalian semua abisin ntu keripik! Aku tunggu di kafetarianya mbah Danzo sama mbok Koharu." perintah Itachi. Perintah menguntungkan yang satu ini langsung disambut anggukan oleh para-pemakan-kripik-singkong.

Itachi memasukkan toplesnya ke loker.

"Ohayou minna-san! Mari kita mulai pelajaran komputer. Pertama, kalian ambil bahan untuk proyek kalian dan bawa ke ruang komputer." kata guru yang paling menyenangkan sekaligus wali kelas 2B di Konoha High School, yaitu Minato-sensei.

Begitu jam istirahat, Itachi kabur ke kafetarianya Mbah Danzo dan Mbok Koharu yang terkenal galak.

"Itachi, mana kripiknya?!" Yugito udah gak sabar. Apalagi salah satu mahasiswa dari konglomerat Uchiha (selain Itachi tentunya!), satu imigran Ame, dan satu bocah penggila es dari keluarga Yuki.

"Nih!" Itachi memberikan toplesnya.

"Yeaayyy! Arigatou Itachi-kun!" Yugito terlihat bahagia.

Yugito mulai nyomotin. Dan baru sekali kunyah mukanya langsung merah padam dan dia mencari serbet atau tisu atau …, atau apalah, buat ngelepeh ntu kripik super pedes.

"PUAHH! ITACHI KENAPA GA BILANG KALO KRIPIKNYA PEDEEESSS?!" Yugito ngejerit. Dia mulai menjambak rambut panjang nan indah (BACOT MULU DAH! – Shido –) milik Itachi.

"ADAW! HARUSNYA KAMU SALAHIN SASUKE!"

"KENAPA JADI SASUKE YANG HARUS DISALAHIN?!"

"SASUKE YANG NGEBUMBUIN, TAU!"

"Apa Sasuke-Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke dengan judesnya. Sasuke adalah murid Konoha Junior High School, kelas 1B. Jam istirahat Konoha JHS sama HS emang sengaja barengan.

"Tuh, orangnya, Yugi-chan!" teriak Itachi sambil nunjuk Sasuke.

"Waduh! Apes gue!" Sasuke pun kabur. Itachi juga kabur.

"DASAR KAKAK BERADIK UCHIHA YANG NYEBELIN!" Yugito ngejerit sambil ngejar-ngejar kakak beradik Uchiha itu.

"WOI BISA TENANG GAK?! JANGAN MANCING KERIBUTAN!" teriak sang empunya kafetaria, alias Mbah Danzo. Bininya alias Mbok Koharu sih Cuma nampakin muka emosinya.

"Mbah Danzo, Mbok Koharu, kalo mau nyetopin ni keributan, kenapa nggak tanyain caranya ke Jashin-sama aja?" tanya Haku. (Kok bisa-bisanya ni bocah cantik sama sesatnya kayak si Hidan?! – Shinichi – *dihajar Ran pake tendangan berputarnya itu loh!*)

Semua yang di sana pun sweatdropped.

"Lah, kok pada sweatdrop? Ikutan, ah!" dan Haku pun ikutan sweatdrop.

GUBRAK!

– **TBC! –**

**Karena ini fic pertama, kalo ada yang masih jelek, mohon dimaklumi, ya!**

Yugi: Duo Uchiha sialan -_-"

Shisu: Gue juga U-CHI-HA!

Sasu: Salahin bakaaniki gue, dong! Masa gue mulu yang apes?!

Ita: Justru gue yang apes dasar otouto sialan!

Sasu: Itu sih DL. Aku ga ikutan.

Ara: kata kalian gimana ni story?

SasuItaYugi: NYIKSA ABIS!

Ara: *ngedeathglare SasuItaYugi*

Sasu: Lah emang bener!

Yugi: FanFic ini nyiksa GUE, tau!

Ita: Gue lebih disiksa!

Ita: *nyanyi* Begini nasib sialkuu

S'lalu sial tiap waktuu

Tiada yang menolongkuu

Kenapa begitu?

Oh aku enggak tau

Shuichi Akai: *inner* Lebay amat!

Yugi: Suaramu fals! Ga enak didenger!

Shinichi Kudo: Apa suara fals-suara fals?! *ngerasa*

Yugi: BUKAN KE KAMU DASAR BODOH! *ngegampar Shinichi*

Ita: Emang lu bisa nyanyi?

Yugi: *nyanyi* Beginilah nasib Yugiii

S'lalu untung s'panjang harii

Enggak kayak si Itachii

S'lalu sial tiap hari

Reff!

Yugi: *nyanyi* Itachi menderita

Ita: *nyanyi* Yugito menyiksanya

Yugi: *nyanyi* Kurang ajar kau Itachi

Shisu: *ikut-ikutan nyanyi* Kripiknya enak! Mau lagi, dong!

ItaYugi: sweatdropped.

Shido Kyoichi: Oke, Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnyaaa! DAN jangan lupa REVIEW-nya! Sayonaraaa!


End file.
